


Last man standing

by Madamblahblah



Series: Health is not valued till sickness comes. [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamblahblah/pseuds/Madamblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a nasty case of the flu going around Camelot, although Arthur would like to think that he can't get sick it doesn't mean that he is immune to the illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last man standing

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my sickfics that just wouldn't stay in my head.

Arthur had woken up with a pounding headache along with a stuffy and dripping nose.

Using up the last handkerchief he had Arthur slowly got out of bed, feeling the twinge of his muscles and his urge to sneeze.

After letting out a number of sneezes Arthur was then greeted by the concerned look given by Merlin. 

“What is it Merlin”? Arthur asked, his voice sounding rough and scratchy.

“Your sick Arthur, you can’t be wandering around the palace sneezing on everyone who talks to you” Merlin replied while making arranging Arthur’s duvet neatly on his bed.

Arthur coughed before speaking, “Merlin I’m supposed to be holding the fort for my father, how can I do that if I give in to some measly coughs and sneezes”? Arthur croaked, his throat already protesting the continued use of his voice.

Merlin sighed, “You can’t hold the fort if you’re having a coughing fit every two seconds” Merlin argued.

"I also won't earn or be worthy of the respect of my people if I show any signs of weakness", Arthur replied angrily.

"Being ill is not a weakness, its called getting sick" Merlin said making sure that Arthur heard every word. 

“Merlin I am not sick, besides I am the prince of Camelot therefore I don’t get sick” Arthur stated which got a look of disbelief from Merlin.

When Arthur caught Merlin’s disbelieving look he glared back before saying, “I don’t have time to argue with the likes of you, just get on with your chores” Arthur ordered.

Arthur then left the room, his cough drowning out the silence of the atmosphere.

Merlin just shook his head before getting on with his chores.

Arthur was making his way to see his father along with a handful of coughs, sneezes and splutters.

What Arthur didn’t realise was that Gaius had caught him in his coughing fit, Arthur jumped with a startled snuffle when he heard Gaius’s voice.

“Are you alright”? He asked his tone neither firm nor soft.

“Yes, fine” Arthur replied while coughing, but less viciously than before.

“You don’t look very well” Gaius stated.

“How is my father “? Arthur asked, clearly trying to change the subject. However Uther had in fact gone down with the flu over a week ago and Arthur had always asked Gaius how he was doing since then.

“He has recovered “Gaius informed him which made Arthur smile before letting out a huge sneeze.

Gaius gave him a serious look, “Sire are sure that you’re alright”? Gaius questioned.

“Gaius really I’m fine, now if you don’t mind I must see my father” Arthur replied before walking off and coughing in the background.

Gaius looked at Arthur in a confused way until he was no longer in sight.

Once Arthur had made it to his father’s room, Uther was more than pleased to see which showed when Uther let out a small but definite smile.

However his facial expression soon changed when he saw that Arthur looked more pale than usual. Walking up to Arthur Uther studied his facial features and noticed that his nose looked as red as a rose, his eyes had heavy bags under them and Uther could see that he was clearly shivering.

“Arthur”? His father asked, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

“Yes father”? Arthur responded, a cough interrupting him half way through his response.

“Are you alright, you look a bit different” Uther said, the concern for his son taking over his usually commanding voice.

Arthur huffed, not because of his heavily pounding headache. But at the fact that this was now the third time today he had been asked if he was ok.

“Fine father” Arthur responded with a hint of frustration showing in his tone of voice.

Suddenly Arthur felt a huge urge to sneeze, to keep the sneeze at bay he kept sniffing which began to annoy Uther. This showed when his stare that was fixed on Arthur got sharper.

At this point the sneeze Arthur was holding in was getting increasingly difficult to control. 

“Arthur”? Was Uther’s attempt to get his son’s attention.

Startled by his father calling his name a large amount of sneezes were released which were soon followed by a long coughing fit. Arthur whimpered before he felt his legs weaken, which caused him to collapse.

“Gaius”! Uther called before whispering to his son that he would be fine.

“Yes sire” Gaius said as he entered Uther’s chambers to see Arthur who had practically fainted in Uther’s arms.

“Help me get him on to the bed” Uther said in an unusually polite way.

After getting Arthur safely on to the bed, Uther had sent Gaius to get Merlin as his presence was required.

When Merlin walked in his eyes were glued on to the sight of Arthur on Uther’s bed, his nose running and coughing violently.

“Do you value your job”? Uther demanded, quietly to not disturb Arthur but equally as serious.

“Yes” Merlin replied, confused to why Uther would ask even if he did have one idea why he would.

“Then why let my son wander round the palace in this state” Uther growled.

“I did try to tell him earlier but he didn’t listen” Merlin replied, trying to hide the fact that he was shaken by Uther’s tone of voice towards him.

“As did I sire” Gaius added.

Uther sighed heavily, “Just don’t let him get any worse” Uther commanded before asking Gaius if the flu was the cause of Arthur’s illness.

“I believe so” was all Gaius said before telling Uther that it was best if Arthur was left to rest.

“I’ll stay with him” Merlin said before Uther and Gaius both left the room.

Suddenly Merlin heard a loud groan escape from Arthur along with a harsh cough.

“So you have the flu then” Merlin said flatly.

“If you say I told you so I swear I will put you in the stocks” Arthur threatened or tried to as his horribly sore throat had leached out all the threat from his comment.

Noticing that his nose was dripping like a tap, Arthur wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt which earned a disgusted look from Merlin.

“I don’t have any handkerchiefs” Arthur said weakly.

Arthur was soon handed a handkerchief from Merlin, he was instantly grabbing at it in desperation to blow his leaking nose.

Arthur then flopped his head onto the pillow with a look of self-pity spreading across his face as well as letting out a loud whimper.

“Chest hurts” was all Arthur managed to mumble.

Once Merlin had given Arthur some medicine made by Gaius, Arthur was clearly starting to zone out as his eyes were relaxing and beginning to close gently.

After a brief update for Uther , Merlin was welcomed back into the room by Arthur’s congested snoring.

Merlin went up to the sleeping form of the prat who was also a loyal prince. Merlin gently brushed back a few strands of hair away from his face before whispering, “You don’t have to prove to anyone that you’re worthy of peoples respect, especially not to me”.

Confident that Arthur would be ok for a bit, Merlin softly shut the door and hoped that one day Arthur would believe in himself just as much as the people already do.


End file.
